Cazador de corazones
by Kod-03
Summary: ¿Qué haces cuando te das cuenta que te has enamorado de una persona justo cuando estás a punto de perderla? ¿Te quedas de brazos cruzados viendo como se escapa o luchas por ella?...Eso es algo que Ellis y Nadie deben decidir. Mal sumario lo sé, soy mala para éstas cosas, igual R&R.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y la serie del Cazador de la Bruja no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, yo solo los tomo prestados para entretenerme.

* * *

**Cazador de corazones**

**Realización**

* * *

_Suave, fue lo primero que pensó al sentir como sus dedos se deslizaban por esa sedosa cabellera que estaba recostada sobre su pecho, abrió los ojos lentamente para asegurarse de que todo era real, y no un dulce y cruel sueño del cual iba a despertarse en cualquier momento y la volvería a la realidad, en la que no podía sentir de la manera que estaba sintiendo en el momento; miró su hermoso rostro que mantenía sus ojos cerrados a la brillante luz de la mañana, su respirar calmado y ligero le indicó que aún dormía, y una dulce sonrisa afloró en su labios al darse cuenta de que todo era real, la ciñó más a su cuerpo mientras rememoraba los acontecimientos vividos en los últimos días…_

**Flashback**

La brisa de la tarde movía sus cabellos mientras viajaban con el techo descubierto en su convertible, las dos estaban en silencio, pero para ellas era un silencio agradable porque entre ellas a veces no eran necesarias las palabras, viajaban por un camino que era muy familiar para las dos.

- Ellis- la llamó la pelirroja, provocando que la rubia volteara a verla, mientras que ella misma aún seguía teniendo la vista al frente- ¿Te parece si le hacemos una visita a Nina y a Roberto?- preguntó apartando la mirada del camino por un momento- hace unos meses que no los vemos-terminó de decir con una sonrisa al ver el rostro de su compañera iluminado.

- Sí- dijo entusiasmada por la noticia, mientras en su cara también se formaba una enorme sonrisa.

- Muy bien entonces, vamos hacia allá- dijo volviendo la vista al frente y subiendo un poco la velocidad.

Diez minutos después se encontraban cruzando la puerta de la pequeña tienda de las personas que por un tiempo las aceptaron como parte de su familia.

-Buenas tardes… ¿puedo ayudarlos en algo?-preguntó una señora mayor que estaba ordenando unos paquetes en uno de los estantes cerca del mostrador.

- Sí, nos gustaría comprar unas provisiones para nuestro viaje- contestó Nadie provocando que la señora dejara caer el pequeño envase que sostenía en las manos y fijara la vista hacia la puerta donde Nadie y Ellis se encontraban con una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros.

- ¡Nadie!... ¡Ellis!... ¡qué alegría verlas otra vez!- exclamó Nina dejando los envases encima del mostrador y moviéndose rápidamente hacia la puerta, donde aún se encontraban las dos visitantes

- Tanto tiempo sin verte Nin…- la pelirroja no pudo terminar su oración ya que ella y su compañera fueron atrapadas en un fuerte abrazo que por un momento las dejó sin aire.

- Nadie…Ellis…no saben el gus...gusto que me da verlas nuevamente- dijo sollozando mientras abrazaba a las dos chicas que correspondían al afecto, en tanto pequeñas gotas saladas también se deslizaban por sus rostros.

- A nosotros también nos da mucho gusto verte Nina- dijo la joven cazadora al tiempo que sonreía y se alejaba ligeramente del abrazo que la tenía presa- ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuvimos aquí- dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos.

-Así es- contestó Nina-ya hace unos 6 meses desde que partieron a su viaje- decía secándose las lágrimas- y por lo que puedo apreciar les ha ido muy bien- terminó de decir con una sonrisa.

- No podemos quejarnos-contestó la pelirroja devolviendo la sonrisa- el tiempo pasa para bien después de todo- decía mientras miraba disimuladamente a su compañera por el rabillo del ojo.

- Estoy segura que a Roberto le encantará verlas nuevamente- decía Nina emocionada mientras hacia un ademan con las manos para que las chicas la siguieran.

- A nosotros también nos encantaría verlo- dijo Ellis sonriendo mientras seguían a Nina hacia la entrada de la casa.

- Tomen asiento por favor- le indicó la señora señalando los asientos de la sala- iré a buscar a Roberto.

- Si muchas gracias- dijeron las dos al unísono mientras Nadie tomaba asiento y Ellis se acercaba a mirar por una de las ventanas de la sala.

- Sí que ha pasado el tiempo desde la última vez- dijo Nadie tomando una foto de Nina y Roberto que se encontraba en una de las mesitas cerca del mueble- me pregunto cómo estará Pedro y Joaquín-dijo colocando nuevamente la fotografía en su lugar mientras que Ellis sin darse cuenta sostuvo un poco más fuerte el marco de la ventana- también me gustaría volver a verlos antes de seguir con nuestro viaje- terminó de decir acomodándose un poco más en el sillón.

- Sí a mí…a mí también- dijo la rubia sintiendo una extraña sensación en el pecho que no le gustó.

- ¿Te sientes bien Ellis?- preguntó la pelirroja levantándose de su asiento y acercándose a la ventana con la rubia, posando una de sus manos en su hombro.

- Estoy bien Nadie- contestó Ellis volteando la mirada hacia su compañera y brindándole una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿Estas segura?- preguntó no muy convencida- pareces triste- dijo apretando un poco la mano que tenía sobre su compañera.

- Sí…es solo que…

- Que alegría tenerlas de nuevo de visita- la animada voz de Roberto hizo que las dos voltearan a ver hacia el pasillo- las hemos extrañado mucho- dijo acercándose a ellas y brindándoles un abrazo y un beso a cada una de ellas.

- Nosotros también nos alegramos de verte Roberto- dijeron las dos al unísono mientras sonreían.

- Pero por favor tomen asiento, mientras yo iré a la cocina a preparar unos aperitivos.

-Yo te acompaño-se ofreció la rubia dejando a Nadie y Roberto platicando en la sala.

-Y cuéntame Nadie ¿Cuáles han sido las aventuras de su viaje?-preguntó el señor brindándole una sonrisa a la pelirroja que le devolvió el gesto.

-Pues por donde empiezo…

Mientras tanto en la cocina, Nina y Ellis preparaban unos aperitivos con unas tazas de té mientras platicaban gustosamente.

-Jajajaja es muy gracioso las cosas que les han pasado estos meses-reía Nina de buena gana por unas anécdotas que la rubia le contaba- no imaginé que en ese lugar se vieran ese tipo de cosas-decía mientras colocaba unas hiervas en la tetera y las ponía a hervir en la estufa.

-Pues si así es, al principio cuando Nadie y yo llegamos nos encontramos muy extraña esa actitud de las personas, pero después al entrar a un Taco-Tacos una de las encargadas nos explicó que eso era parte de una tradición que se vivía en el pueblo desde hace muchos años, y después de la explicación todo tomó sentido para nosotras-terminó de decir mientras tomaba unas tazas que Nina le proporcionó y las colocaba sobre una pequeña bandeja.

-Es algo muy común por estos alrededores que se celebren festivales y que muchos pueblos tengan sus tradiciones, muchas personas alegan que ese tipo de cosas los identifican de los demás, mientras que otras solo lo hacen por diversión y nada más.

-Sí, eso nos dijo una señora la última vez que visitamos uno de esos festivales.

-Son muy divertidos los festivales, me recuerdan mucho a mi juventud… ¿sabías que Roberto me pidió ser su novia en un festival que se celebraba aquí en el pueblo?- preguntó con el rostro alegre mientras recordaba aquella ocasión.

-No lo sabía-respondió Ellis con una sonrisa al ver la cara de felicidad de Nina.

-Pues así fue, lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer, su cara sonrojada llena de timidez mientras me pedía que fuera su novia es algo que tengo para siempre grabado en mi memoria, y aun con los años que llevamos de casados es algo que nunca he olvidado-decía sonriente mientras servía el té en tanto Ellis colocaba una pequeña canasta de galletas sobre la bandeja-espero que tú y Nadie muy pronto puedan experimentar la alegría del primera amor ya que es algo maravilloso-decía agregando un poco de miel sobre las tazas de té-estoy segura que muy pronto encontraran a alguien que las haga sentir esas sensaciones tan increíbles que se sienten cuando estas enamorada, ustedes dos son chicas muy guapas-seguía diciendo sin percatarse del ligero sonrojo que cubría el rostro de la rubia-así que no les será difícil encontrar a alguien especial.

- Bueno la verdad es que…-trataba de decir la rubia pero fue acallada por Nina.

- Aunque si no mal recuerdo, Pedro tenía sus ojos puestos en Nadie, estoy segura que harían una linda pareja los dos- ese inocente comentario hizo que Ellis sintiera un ligero pinchazo en el corazón que la hizo sentirse extraña y confundida- ¿no lo crees así Ellis?- preguntó de forma sonriente volteando a ver a la rubia la cual estaba sintiendo como un ligero malestar le recorría el cuerpo.

- Bue…bueno yo…-balbuceó volteando el rostro, posando su mirada en las humeantes tazas de té que se encontraban en la bandeja sobre la mesa, mientras sentía como se le comprimía el pecho al imaginarse a Nadie como pareja de Pedro, no es que el hombre le cayera mal, ya que lo conocía y sabía que era un buen sujeto, es solo que imaginarse a Nadie con otra persona que no fuera ella por alguna extraña razón le causaba malestar- Creo…creo que sería mejor que llevemos los bocadillos-dijo tratando de evitar mirar el rostro de Nina- Nadie y Roberto han de estar esperando-terminó de decir tomando la bandeja y dirigiéndose a la puerta de la cocina.

- ¿Dónde está Nadie?-preguntó Nina al entrar al salón junto con Ellis y no ver a la pelirroja.

-Salió un momento con Pedro-dijo Roberto desde su asiento.

-¿Con…Pedro?- preguntó Ellis con un poco de vacilación en su voz mientras el malestar que sentía en el pecho se extendía por todo su cuerpo.

-Sí-respondió Roberto tomando una taza té que Nina le estaba ofreciendo-el muchacho vino hace un rato a mostrarme unas cosas y bueno al ver a Nadie aquí fue tanta su sorpresa que por un momento se quedó sin palabras-dijo riendo por lo bajo al recordar la escena- puedo darme cuenta que el pasar de los meses no ha disminuido el interés que siente por ella-dijo tomando un sorbo de té- harían una bonita pareja, estoy seguro que Nadie seria la esposa perfecta y la madre indicada para Joaquín…¿no lo crees así Ellis?-preguntó provocando que Ellis se atragantara un poco con un pedazo de galleta.

-Eso…eso creo-murmuro por lo bajo sintiendo como le dolía el pecho-saldré un momento a tomar aire-se levantó con paso rápido dejando a Nina y a Roberto con una ligera cara de confusión.

Abrió la puerta con urgencia y salió, los rayos de la luna que se colaban por entre las nubes le saludaron mientras una brisa fría agitó suavemente su rubia cabellera, crispándole un poco la piel, a pesar del aire fresco que se respiraba sentía que se ahogaba, como si una mano invisible apretara su garganta impidiéndole respirar, en tanto ese dolor en el pecho crecía cada minuto, marcado por las agujas del reloj platinado que tenía en su muñeca izquierda, expandiéndose por todo su cuerpo.

Decidió caminar un poco, en tanto a su mente regresaban las palabras dichas por aquella pareja de casados, que se habían ganado un lugar especial en su corazón durante el pequeño lapso de tiempo que permaneció con ellos, la claridad de la luna se hacía más notoria mientras los recuerdos vividos con la pelirroja llenaban sus pasos. Desde el primer día que vio a Nadie sintió una extraña sensación en su corazón, como si algo la atrajera hacia aquella intrépida cazadora de ojos gris azulado y pelo rojizo, algo que no podía definir con exactitud pero era algo cómodo y agradable. Con el paso de los días esas extrañas sensaciones que llenaban su inocente corazón fueron creciendo cada vez más.

Tomó un poco de aire mientras levantaba la vista viendo el inmenso cielo bañado con millones de astros brillantes, al colocar una de sus manos en su pecho se dio cuenta como su corazón latía desenfrenadamente y ese sentimiento de ansiedad aun la embargaba. Aquellas mismas palabras que la hicieron salir tan deprisa de la casa aún seguían rondado su cabeza, mientras ésta trataba de bloquearlas de su memoria con todas sus fuerzas, la verdad es que no se atrevía a admitirlo y durante un corto periodo de tiempo se negó a sí misma o más bien no era conocedora de esa clase de sentimientos, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo sus conocimientos sobre las cosas que para ella antes no tenían mucha explicación ni sentido se fueron expandiendo, aclarándole interrogantes que antes no tenían explicación, al menos para su puro corazón.

Pero ahora era capaz de entenderlo a la perfección, ese extraño malestar que le carcomía el pecho no era otra cosa que celos, sentía celos de saber que Nadie estaba con Pedro en algún lado, que estaba compartiendo aquel tiempo con él, mientras ella se encontraba en otro lugar; pero los celos solo se sienten cuando…un ligero resoplido se escapó de su garganta en tanto se detenía en seco, por fin pudo quitarse aquella venda que mantenía sellados sus ojos y esa realización hizo que por un momento se cortara su respiración, apretó la mano que aun tenia colocada en su pecho, mientras sentía como todas aquellas sensaciones que desde un principio había sentido cuando estaba cerca de aquella hermosa joven pasaban frente a sus ojos.

Al fin podía entenderlo, todo tenía sentido ahora, aquel enorme sentimiento que embargaba su pecho, que se expandía como una ola de hielo y fuego al estar cerca de Nadie, al mirar sus ojos y ver su hermosa sonrisa era llamado amor. Ese amor que sentía en los personajes de todas esas novelas que acostumbraba a leer, pero que para ella resultaba difícil de comprender hasta ahora.

-Amor…yo amo…yo amo a Nadie- dijo en un susurro al viento mientras una enorme sonrisa se afloraba en su rostro amenazando con romperlo en dos, su corazón dio un brinco en su pecho en tanto sentía una ligereza en todo su cuerpo, todo estaba claro ahora, en verdad amaba a aquella joven, la amaba con toda la fuerza que podía sentir en su alma y corazón- amo a Nadie- dijo alegremente- ¡en verdad es amor lo que siento! –decía con entusiasmo sonriendo más ampliamente- debo…debo decírselo-dijo con convicción, volviendo rápidamente sus pasos hacia el lugar de donde había salido.

Seguía caminando alegremente cuando el sonido de unas voces provocó que detuviera su andar, giró el rostro enfocando la vista en dos siluetas que se veían a lo lejos en un pequeño claro semi iluminado por la luna, se fue acercando poco a poco mientras las sombras tomaban forma y al estar más cerca del lugar lo que vio la dejó sin habla, su corazón se deshizo en su pecho y el aire dejó de fluir completamente por su cuerpo, apretó con fuerza su puño tratando de sostener el musculo que no dejaba de latir dolorosamente dentro de sí, mientras solo un susurró acompañado de un nombre que se escapaba de sus labios…

- Nadie…

**Continuará!**

* * *

PD: Bueno, ésta historia la escribí hace un muy buen tiempo, pero la tenia guardada en el viejo baúl de mi computadora hasta que ayer me decidí sacarla a ver cómo iba, debo decir que no me gustó mucho cómo quedó todo, ya que la escribí por una peticion que me hizo un amigo muy querido. Igual espero que puedan disfrutarla.

La continuación de éste capitulo pienso subirla como primicia en un nuevo foro que han abierto unos amigos, llamado , les recomiendo pasarse por allí a visitarnos, podrán hablar y comentar de todo lo que rodea al mundo del manga y el anime, al igual que los juegos, la musica y otro temas de interés, los cuales cualquiera de ustedes pueden expresarse, incluso participar con cualquier tipo de aporte que quieran y compartir ideas y opiniones con los miembros de esa pequeña comunidad, que a pesar de que recien empienza, poco a poco se va haciendo mas grande. No dejen de pasar a saludar ^-^


End file.
